monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrathful Wisp
|image= |names= Red Wisp |titles= Unfeeling Wisps, Dragon Resurrectors |description= Look Below |habitats= Bitterturned Tunnels |relations= Great Thunderbug, Wisp, Hatebringer Wisp |elements= Cursed Undrea |ailments= Cursed Undreablight |weaknesses= Light |species= Neopteron |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |move= Reanimate Elder Dragon |creator= Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "These Wisps have so much power they can seize the control of a slain Elder Dragon. It is advised to be aware of them." |Attack page =- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures=-}} Wrathful Wisps are powerful Wisp variants appearing in Monster Hunter Calamitous. They don't hide their hatred of humanoid races, and with terrifying powers enough to raise a fallen Elder Dragon from the dead. Appearance A horrific misty crimson red colour. Slightly bigger than a hatebringer. Abilities Keeps all Wisp abilitys Homing curse spheres: Still or moving it sends out several purple fire balls next to it. It then shoots them one by one at its target. Pulse of resurrection: The only damaging curse pulses of other wisps can resurrect minions when done by wrathful wisps. Taken away: Four sinister black shade hands emerge from Wrathful Wisp as it grabs a knocked down hunter. He/she will take constant damage as Cursed Undrea waves shock into his/her body. All the while a black circle appears underneath, and if the break out fails the hunter is pushed through the portal. They get shoot into the base camp as the portal opens up overhead and remain unresponsive for six seconds after landing. Ressurect elder dragon: As a random event as the final blow is landed on the dragon it uses a quicker version of its death animation and the quest clear fails to play. A Wrathful Wisp appears right next to it and begins to create crimson mist around the monster as it deteriorates into said mist and spawns four shade hands each side to raise the corpse to the air. The mist enters the dragon as well as the hands, reanimating it under the wraths control. All the dragons have their colour pallete shaded red and purple, with black glowing eyes as well as certain attacks elements being changed to Cursed Undrea. Carves *'Wrath Core': The black core of a fully evil wisp. Many say its still processed by the dark force it once was hold by. (From Controlled Elder Dragons) *'Cursed Dragon Gem': The gem of an Elder dragon permanently banned of its original element, made to harness Undrean powers. Appearances *Bitterturned Tunnels: Starting at Ultimate rank. Trivia *A Wrathful Wisp resurrects and grants Bishapen far more ablities, like using its bow weapon as a more bowgun like way. *One of its original names was Crimson Wisp, but that was too unoriginal. *It takes only one to resurrect a "true elder dragon" sized elder dragon, toestra, kushala daora etc. For anything bigger it will need more of them, possibly of other types to ressurect a mohran sized dragon. *Along with hundreds if not thousands of other Wisps near their deaths, were unknowingly sacrificed to create a Dark recreation of Ur-Dasamios. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron